


The Way It Should Be

by Snow_Falls



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash and Eiji continue to be dorks, BananaValentine2019, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Marriage, and lots of Eiji's family, boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: “You know we can’t technically be married here, but a lot of same – sex couples do this instead. They add the younger partner to the older one’s family registry, they become next of kin, and it gives them a lot of the same rights as a spouse,” Eiji hadn’t been able to hold Ash’s gaze the whole time he spoke, he was looking down at the bedspread now, tracing lines on it with his finger.Ash looked up at him. “Are you asking me to marry you?”The question hit Eiji with a stronger force than he would have expected. He felt it in his stomach, in a hot shiver up his spine, and blood rushing to his cheeks. He was suddenly incredibly nervous, because – “Yes, I am.” Eiji took a breath and tried not to feel the sudden way his hands shook with adrenaline, sheer anticipation. “Will you marry me?”





	The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafi/gifts).



> This SUPER got away from me. But, I really hope you like it anyway!!! I wrote it as a gift, but it's also pretty self indulgent, because I've wanted to write basically this for a while now, so thank you Mafi, for asking for a gift that so easily aligned with what I'm here for! I really, really, hope you enjoy my take on things!
> 
> Song lyrics taken from [This Never Happened Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLVNdjzwA_c), which yes is the title of an otayuri fic I wrote. Listen, it's a good song, and as is painfully obvious by now, if it's not a song lyric, I can't use it as a title.
> 
> (I did a stupid amount of research for this, and it's still not technically right in a few places, please don't @ me, I know. orz)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, please enjoy!!!

This is the way it should be for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own  
  
So come to me  
Now we can be what we want to be  
I love you and now I see  
This is the way it should be

-Paul McCartney,  _This Never Happened Before_

 

“Do you have all the forms?”

Eiji pointed to the bag sitting on the other side of the door, just behind Ash, as he put on his shoes.

“You’re sure you have everything? You didn’t forget anything? Copies of your ID, passport, birth certificate?” Ash asked. He already had his shoes on, and his bag slung over his shoulders, he was frowning a little, anxiously wringing an umbrella in his hands.

Eiji straightened up, then stepped over to Ash, and kissed him very gently, watching as his eyelids fluttered shut.

He pulled back just a fraction. “Nervous?”

Ash sighed quietly, his breath playing over Eiji’s hair. “Maybe,” he admitted.

Eiji kissed him again. “Why?”

Ash was holding him now, arms around Eiji’s middle, the umbrella pressing into Eiji’s hip. “I don’t know.” Knowing him as well as he did, Eiji simply waited. Ash leaned his forehead onto Eiji’s and closed his eyes. “It’s just a lot, you know? It feels like I’m tempting fate.”

“’A lot’ how? Bad?”

“No. That’s just it.” Ash lifted his head, and Eiji looked into green eyes that burned with sincerity. “Everything is so good, better than good, incredible. And, it feels like too much good for one person, like I’m too happy so now would be the perfect time for me to walk out of our building and get hit by a car or something.” Ash paused and shook his head, “I’m not making any sense.”

Eiji gripped Ash’s shoulders; he brought one hand up to brush back fine blonde hair, and then cupped the side of his face. “It isn’t too much for one person, it isn’t too much for _you_.” He watched the way Ash’s expression changed knowing he had hit on the real meaning behind Ash’s words. “Happiness isn’t currency, you’re not accumulating a debt by having so much of it, and even if it were, you would have paid it already.” Ash leaned into his hand, he sighed again, but lightly this time. “Plus,” Eiji added. “I think _I_ deserve to be happy, and your happiness makes me happy, so problem solved.”

Ash laughed, breathy and startled by Eiji’s ‘logic.’ Eiji smiled.

“Maybe you should rethink your career, you have the makings of a lawyer.”

“I think if anyone should be a lawyer, you should, you are the one who starts all the arguments.”

“I do not! I am an absolute delight, ask anyone.”

Eiji rolled his eyes, and then they both laughed. Eiji could feel Ash’s shoulder’s drop, relaxing, releasing the nervous energy from earlier.

“Come on,” Eiji prompted, gently butting his forehead against Ash’s chin, and then pressing a quick kiss there, pulling away just as Ash was about to angle his head down. Eiji smiled, knowing full well what Ash’s intention had just been. “We’ll be late.”

He pulled free of Ash’s grasp easily and turned to pick up the bag with his things. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked through the door after Ash pulled it open and gestured him through.

Presumably hearing the sound of their door opening, their neighbor on the left opened her door at just that moment. An elderly woman with a cat that sometimes made bids for freedom and that Ash had safely returned to his owner on more than one occasion. She waved them over and handed Ash a jar of _umeboshi_ , fermented sour plums. She explained that while at her granddaughter’s house they had made a batch and she had wanted to make some for Ash as thanks. Ash didn’t even look at Eiji for clarification or confirmation about what was being said to him, he simply replied in smooth Japanese that she didn’t have to thank him, had thanked him enough already in fact, but that if she insisted he gratefully accepted. She beamed up at him and told him to come by tomorrow because she was making _soba_ and would like to share some with Ash and his sweetheart.

‘ _Koibito’_ was the word she used; it had the characters for ‘darling’ and ‘person,’ literally ‘loved person.’ There was something wonderful about hearing someone else casually refer to him as Ash’s _koibito_ , he remembered the first time she had done it, as they came home holding hands, too slow to spring apart when she appeared. She had raised her eyebrows and told them it was obvious, had they even been trying to hide it?

Now Ash accepted her offers gratefully, fondly, and she waved them away with a smile before she closed her door. Ash caught Eiji’s eye, and they smiled at each other. He took Ash’s hand, and together they set out.

 

_6 months earlier_

Coming back to his family’s house was always interesting. It was always lively, and fun, and on the one occasion he had come back without Ash his mother and sister, and even to a degree his father, had pouted the whole way through and lamented his absence. This time Ash came with him, and his sister and mother crowded him welcoming him and ushering him immediately into the living room. Eiji’s father was home, a rare treat, and he gave Eiji an amused smile, which he returned, a little wryly.

“They’re fond of him,” his dad said, shrugging a little.

“Yes, I know, I’m glad.” Eiji said. And, he was. He was glad, more than glad, ecstatic, grateful, and so overwhelmingly happy he didn’t know what to do with himself sometimes. But, it was still a little cold of his own family to leave him alone in the entryway. Eiji shook his head and huffed a little laugh when his mother called for them.

Ash was already seated on a cushion; Eiji’s mother and sister came in and out of the kitchen bringing tea, juice, and cookies. When Eiji came in Ash smiled warmly up at him, his eyes sparkled, alive with light, and any semblance of ill feeling he had toward his family vanished. Ash had told him many times already how much he liked Eiji’s family.

 _“It’s like, they_ really _think of me as part of the family. I thought it was just you, but your whole family is like that.” He had smiled, soft and fond, looking down at his hands. “The last time I felt like this was with Griffin.”_

This happened every time. His family was always so excited to see Ash, but after four years of Ash and Eiji living together, they still defaulted sometimes to treating Ash like at guest when they came back to visit, it seemed to be their first instinct. But, as they all sat around drinking tea, their speech was casual, they all joked around, they didn’t argue with Ash when he offered to fetch Eiji’s mother a glass of water when she mentioned it. And, later, when Ash would offer to wash the dishes, they would only accept, knowing he was stubborn, but more importantly, knowing he wanted to do it. While the Okumura’s prided themselves on being good hosts and tending to their guests, they also knew that doing everything for Ash while he was visiting wasn’t what was best for him. They wanted him to feel at home, and truly part of the family, which meant performing these household tasks, so they let him, gratefully and affectionately.

Ash went into the kitchen with Sakura, Eiji’s sister, to make more tea, and his parents looked at each other and then at Eiji the moment they were gone.

“Eiji, will you go with your father to the store? I need some things for dinner.” His mom asked, and they both looked at Eiji expectantly.

Wary, unsure what was going on, but not knowing how to, or why he should say no, Eiji just nodded. They both smiled at him, and when Eiji’s dad stood up, Eiji followed suit.

“We’ll be back,” his dad said.

“See you soon,” his mother replied.

Eiji followed his dad out a little bemused.

When Eiji’s father was back in Japan visiting his family, his company always gave him a car to use for his visits. It was a nice perk that didn’t make up for his long absences, but it was a gesture that their family was grateful for. And, now they had a car to use. They rode together in comfortable silence. Eiji didn’t have a bad relationship with his father. He had left for work when Eiji was starting high school, and he had always tried to make time to speak to his children while he was away. He would listen patiently to Sakura ramble on about everything going on in her life, and he would ask Eiji prompting but none invasive questions about how things were going for him when Eiji failed to fill in the silence like his sister. When he had time to come home, he always made a point of spending time with all of them together, and individually. Eiji appreciated his father’s efforts, and he didn’t resent his father for being away, he was proud of all his hard work.

When they got to the store they set off together for ingredients to make hamburger steak. Eiji’s father began to tell him about the time he had made it on his own and accidentally burnt them to inedibility.

“You taught Ash to cook?” His father asked.

Eiji nodded. “He usually learns things so quickly, you saw how fast he learned Japanese,” his father had, and he nodded emphatically. “I thought for sure he would pick up cooking that fast, but it was, um, not like that. At all.”

Eiji’s father laughed at the face Eiji made. Eiji smiled too, remembering the struggles they had gone through. The time Ash over salted the fish, when he didn’t add enough salt to the chicken, when he boiled the rice noodles so that they melted, when he tried to make stew but it was so thin it was just soup, when he made miso soup with huge chunks of tofu and way too much paste. But, every time he had messed up, Ash had refused to give up, he had turned to Eiji with determination and said, in that way he had, “One more time.”

Eiji told his father about all these times, and he in turn told Eiji about all the mishaps he and Eiji’s mother had had when they first started living together. It was wonderfully easy to just run errands with his father while they talked about their partners like they had been doing it for years. They had been, Eiji realized with a start. It just usually wasn’t in person like this, sometimes they wrote each other, and sometimes they video called, but in the four years Eiji and Ash had started living together, they had never incorporated their everyday life so seamlessly together. It was lovely; Eiji couldn’t wait to tell Ash about it later.

A few minutes later they had finished and made their way back to the car. This time they listened to the radio, and they both started humming along to the song that played at the same time.

When they arrived at the house, Eiji’s father gestured for Eiji to stay for a moment. He turned off the radio, unbuckled his seatbelt, and reached into the backseat for something. Eiji watched as he sat back with a plain brown folder with papers in it, Eiji’s father handed it to him, and Eiji took the folder automatically.

“Your mother and I thought, well, it’s up to the two of you, of course but – “ He paused slightly as Eiji opened the folder. “Maybe it’s something to think about.” He clapped a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji looked up at him, he was embarrassed to realize he was tearing up.

“ _Arigatou, ‘tou-san_.” Eiji said, swallowing hard.

His father waved Eiji’s thanks away and ruffled his hair, just this side of gentle. There was a moment where it looked like he might say something else, something more, his jaw working, but then he just shook his head and started to climb out of the car.

“Come on, your mom is waiting for us to come back.”

Back in the house Eiji went straight to the bag he had brought with him that still sat against the wall in the entryway. He carefully placed the folder his father had given him in there, and bit his lip on a smile.

Exclamations coming from the living room caught his attention, and Eiji made his way back into his family’s house with a sinking feeling he knew exactly what all the fuss was about.

The sight that greeted him was not wholly unexpected but still somewhat unpleasant. Ash sat between Eiji’s mom and sister, a giant photo album opened in front of him, and his mother chatted happily as she pointed out pictures.

“Not again,” Eiji sighed quietly as he walked further into the room.

They all looked up at him, all of them with eyes that sparkled.

“Don’t you get tired of looking at those?” Eiji asked as he sat down opposite Ash.

“Never.” Ash answered without missing a beat. He pushed the album a little across the table so Eiji could see; it was pictures of him about a year old, running around the house in a diaper and sunglasses. Catching Eiji’s eye, Ash said with deliberate emphasis, but genuine feeling, “ _Kawaii_.” Eiji’s mother and sister all chimed in in agreement.

Eiji rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. It was at least another ten minutes of looking through pictures before Ash and Eiji’s mother could finally be persuaded to put the album away. After that it was time to start making dinner. Eiji’s parents insisted they would take care of the cooking, before either Eiji or Ash could offer to help, and instead the three of them, Sakura included, were sent to do various chores around the house.

“Teaching at a high school, huh?” Eiji overheard. Ash was speaking in English, it was strange sometimes to hear him speak in his first language anywhere other than their apartment, as if that Ash existed only in the little world they had created for each other.

“Yes, I know it will be difficult, but it is something I am very excited to do.” Came Sakura’s reply in accented English. She was better than Eiji had been when he had first arrived in New York, probably a bit better than he had been when he left too, but more formal, she, like he had been, often forgot about or was uncomfortable with conjugations, she also knew much less slang than he had.

Ash said something Eiji didn’t quite catch that made Sakura laugh, and she replied in rapid Japanese that had them both laughing. Eiji smiled as he went upstairs to tidy up his old room.

When he had moved out Sakura had been excited to have a second room, or at least that was what she said almost constantly. But, truthfully, she hadn’t used it once; his mom had later informed him. He had taken down his pictures, and the walls were bare now, but the skeleton of his room was still present. His old desk and bed were still there, and his parents left odd things around the room, but it looked distinctly unused. Sakura’s room was now in a similar state, she had just moved out a week ago.

He went over to the desk that had various flyers and newspapers piled on it, he carefully sorted through everything to make sure nothing important was thrown out, and then wiped down the desk. Eiji went around the room cleaning off the dust that had collected on the surfaces of his old things. When he was done he put down the cloth he had been using on his old desk and took a moment to just sit in his old room.

The bed was unmade, it was just a mattress with a protector on it, Eiji hadn’t taken it with him when he had moved, he had offered to get rid of it for his parents, but they insisted on keeping it and turning the room into a guest room. As far as Eiji knew they hadn’t had anyone use this room since he left.

Eiji sat for a moment on the edge of his old bed. He looked around at what was left of his childhood room. There was a strange sense of nostalgia that hit him. In a way he missed this room, it had been his for almost as long as he could remember, he had carefully put up all the pictures he had taken, he had lain in this room and imagined what his trip to America would be like. He had tried not to think about what he would do once he was back, he remembered being defeated, listless, and without any real hope that the trip Ibe-san had managed to convince him to take would change anything.

“Hey.”

Eiji looked up. Ash was standing by the door, when Eiji looked up at him he came into the room. He sat next to Eiji on the bed, and looked around too.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.”

They sat together in silence for a moment; it was comfortable and pleasant. Eiji had the feeling Ash was waiting for him to say something, but he was the one who broke the silence first.

“Remember when we both slept in this room?”

Eiji laughed a little and Ash grinned at him.

“You were such a brat.”

“Listen, you could have said no.”

“Oh, could I? I don’t remember you really giving me a choice.”

“I did! I asked you, and you could have.” Ash insisted.

Eiji huffed a laugh and put his hand over Ash’s on the bed. “No, I don’t think I could have. Not after you asked me.”

They looked at each other. In that moment Eiji knew they were both remembering the same thing. When Ash had first come to Japan, when he had been wrecked with nightmares, when they had fought over who slept in Eiji’s bed, and Ash asking him, quietly vulnerable, not to make him sleep alone, and then they had squeezed in together. Eiji had fallen out of the bed twice, and even though he complained about it, he still squished himself in next to Ash at night and held him as he slept.

“It wasn’t ideal,” Ash said, looking down at their hands, fingers now laced together. “We were cramped and uncomfortable, but it was still kind of nice. I sort of miss it.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

They smiled at each other.

“Come on,” Ash said, gently squeezing Eiji’s hand. “We should go back down.”

Eiji nodded, they gathered the cleaning supplies, Eiji took all the things that would be thrown out or recycled, and they went back down.

Dinner was good, surprising no one it was prepared well, and everyone enjoyed the food. Eiji’s parents were showered with compliments, which they graciously accepted.

“Brother, pass the rice, please.” Sakura asked without looking up. The word she used was ‘ _onii-chan_ ,’ and Eiji and Ash made to pass her the rice at the same time. Everyone laughed. This also wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, it wasn’t unusual for Sakura to ask something of her _onii-chan_ and have both of them answer. She had started calling Ash that after half a year of knowing him, Eiji still remembered the look on Ash’s face when he realized Sakura was talking to him.

“Will you help me in the kitchen please, Eiji?” His mother asked when dinner was over. Ash made to get up too, but Eiji’s father was faster.

“Actually, Ash, I was hoping you could help me with something?”

“Of course.”

Eiji helped his mom clear the plates and brought them into the kitchen. Eiji started to wash the dishes, and felt his mom place a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, turning the water off as he did.

“Did your father give you the papers?” She asked.

Eiji didn’t know why he was surprised; he should have realized his mom would want to talk to him about this too.

Eiji nodded, “He did.”

She nodded too. “We don’t want you to rush anything, we know it’s not quite the same thing here, it would be different in America, but we thought – we just wanted you, both of you, to know we just want you to be happy.”

Eiji felt his eyes prick with tears again. He blinked them away, his mom doing the same thing.

“ _Arigatou, okaa-san, honto ni, arigatou._ ” Like his father had done, his mother waved away his thanks. But instead of patting his head, she opened her arms. Eiji didn’t hesitate; he caught his mother up in a warm embrace.

“Just be happy, that’s all we want, for both of you.” She drew back after a moment, her smile a little watery. “Let us know if you decide to do it, we’d like to welcome Ash properly.”

“Of course. Thank you again – “ Eiji started, but his mother shook her head.

“You don’t have to thank me or your father. We’re your parents, it’s our job to do this much at least.” She turned to the sink. “Now, I asked you in here to say that, but I really do need your help with this.” She gestured to the mess of the kitchen. Eiji laughed a little, and got to work.

Later they were all in the entryway saying their goodbyes.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?” His dad asked, frowning. He was driving Sakura home, but she lived only a few minutes away and Eiji and Ash lived almost on the other side of the city.

“We’re sure, but thank you.” Eiji said. They all hugged goodbye, Eiji’s mother reminded them all to make sure they warm enough, and to call if they needed anything.

“We’ll come visit soon.” Ash assured her when she fretted.

“Me too, I’ll come do my laundry.” Sakura chimed in.

Their mom gave her a look, then sighed. “Yes, come, and bring your laundry.”

Sakura laughed and hugged her mother too. “We can watch ‘Terrace House.’”

Finally Eiji’s father opened the door and ushered them all through. They waved their final goodbyes and Ash and Eiji walked over to the bus stop. It wasn’t late by any means, but Izumo wasn’t a big city in the same way New York was. 9 o’clock at night, especially in the winter, was a bit late. It was dark and the streets were empty. But, after everything they had been through in New York, Ash and Eiji walked the streets with almost reckless boldness. They didn’t fear anything a night out in Izumo might bring them, and they walked to the bus stop hand in hand.

“We should watch Terrace House too.” Ash said abruptly as they waited for the bus.

Eiji laughed. “ _You_ want to watch Terrace House? Mister genius IQ of 200?”

“It’s 210, and that’s not the point.” Eiji rolled his eyes. “Sakura makes it sounds so interesting. But, they just live in a house, and then what?” He demanded, like he was really asking Eiji, Eiji looked him, amused. “There has to be more to it, there must be things they have to do or something.”

“There isn’t,” Eiji said, smiling at the expression on Ash’s face. “I watched one of the seasons with Sakura, that’s really it, but it’s _is_ interesting. And it does get weirdly addicting.”

“We have to watch it.” Ash said with finality as their bus came. Once they were seated he turned to Eiji, “Watch it with me?”

“Okay.” He said, and then smiled mischievously. “Wait, if I do, what will you do for me?”

Ash raised an eyebrow; he was smiling too. “What do you want?”

“I think you know.”

“Really? You know I would do anything for you, _anything_.” He emphasized the last word so Eiji couldn’t mistake his meaning. “And that’s what you want?”

“Yes.”

Ash sighed. “Fine, but you can’t be mad at me if I get Boardwalk and Park Place.”

“I’ve never gotten mad over that!”

“You did! Remember when we played during that typhoon? You were _so mad_!”

“I wasn’t! I was just sleepy.”

“You wouldn’t talk to me!”

“I was trying to sleep! And anyway, you’re worse! We played The Game of Life five times in a row because you couldn’t believe I’m just good at that game.”

“You can’t ‘just be good’ at a game of chance! There’s no skill, I still don’t believe that wasn’t rigged.”

They bickered good naturedly all the way back to their apartment. They were the only ones on the bus, and they hardly noticed the ride back they were so caught up in each other. They were still arguing, quietly, when they got to the door of their apartment.

“I’m just saying, it’s really unlikely.” Ash said as he closed the door to their apartment.

“Are you? Or are you just upset that your IQ of _210_ doesn’t help you play ‘Uno’?”

Ash gave him a look, and then bumped his shoulder into Eiji’s, making him wobble a little as Eiji balanced on one foot trying to take off his shoes. Ash steadied him when it seemed like Eiji might tip over.

“Are you going to shower?” He asked, effectively ending the argument. Eiji shook his head. “Okay, then I’ll use the bathroom first.”

“Okay.”

Eiji watched as Ash made his way to the bathroom, and then picked up his bag and went to their bedroom. He changed into his pajamas slowly; he had been so busy bickering with Ash on the bus he hadn’t had time to think about the papers currently sitting in his bag. He thought about them now. It wasn’t something he himself hadn’t thought of before, and he would have brought it up even without his parents’ prompting. But, he and Ash had only talked about it in the abstract, and he hadn’t actually brought up this particular option in detail before. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it; it was that he worried what Ash would make of it. Technically this wasn’t the first time Ash would be in this position, and Eiji was worried it might bring up bad memories, the idea might be too intrinsically linked with what had happened to him in the past for Ash to move passed it.

There was of course, only one way to know for sure if it was something Ash might want or consider, so he took the papers out of his bag and waited.

When Ash emerged from the bathroom, hair damp, towel wrapped around his waist, Eiji was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He was scrolling through his phone, the folder on the bed beside him. Ash grabbed his pajamas from under his pillow and glanced at the folder on the bed.

“What’s that?” He asked, as he began to change.

Eiji put down his phone and bit his lip. “They’re forms, to add someone to a family registry.” Eiji gestured for Ash to take it.

Ash frowned thoughtfully. He picked up the folder, looking through it, balancing it open with one hand as he took his wet towel to the bathroom to hang up. He came back and glanced up from the documents to look at Eiji.

“You know we can’t technically be married here, but a lot of same – sex couples do this instead. They add the younger partner to the older one’s family registry, they become next of kin, and it gives them a lot of the same rights as a spouse,” Eiji hadn’t been able to hold Ash’s gaze the whole time he spoke, he was looking down at the bedspread now, tracing lines on it with his finger. “And, to get married here a lot of people just mail the paper work in, because really you do not even need the ceremony, so it is an equivalent that way too. And, my family would really love for you to become an ‘Okumura,’” a slight pause, “I would too. But you would not have to change your name or anything, obviously, and we do not have to do any of this if you do not want to!” Eiji added in a rush, suddenly sure he sounded idiotic, that he was rambling, and that a rejection was imminent.

He felt the bed dip as Ash sat down. “Your parents gave you these?”

“Yes.” Eiji bit his lip and chanced a glance at Ash. His expression was complicated; he had placed the folder on the bed so it sat between them, open to the marriage registration form Eiji’s parents had included. They wouldn’t be able to submit that one, but it was there anyway, and Ash was touching the signatures at the bottom where Eiji’s parents had signed as witnesses.

Ash looked up at him. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

The question hit Eiji with a stronger force than he would have expected. He felt it in his stomach, in a hot shiver up his spine, and blood rushing to his cheeks. He was suddenly incredibly nervous, because – “Yes, I am.” Eiji took a breath and tried not to feel the sudden way his hands shook with adrenaline, sheer anticipation. “Will you marry me?”

They looked at each other, and Eiji watched with surprise, with wonderment, as Ash slowly flushed a beautiful pink, he was smiling.

“ _Yes_.”

He was a blur of blonde hair and pale skin, the tears that had threatened all day had come back with full force, but then Ash was kissing him. He was gentle, his lips soft and sure, and the kiss tasted like salt, because Ash was crying too. They broke apart, both of them laughing, both of them trying to brush tears off the other’s face. When more kept running down to replace the others, they laughed again.

“Why are we crying?” Ash asked, on an exhale, a shaky laugh.

“I don’t know,” Eiji same in the same tone of voice. “But I’m – I’m _so happy_.”

Ash made a little sound and kissed Eiji again. This time more forcefully, putting his weight behind it so Eiji fell back on the bed. They laughed again, and kissed each other breathless. Ash shifted so he was laying half on top of Eiji, he brushed long dark hair out of Eiji’s face. “Should I change my name?” Ash mused. “‘Ash Okumura,’” he said, trying it out. “Aslan Okumura.”

Eiji felt a rush of heat go through him hearing Ash say his name like that, mixed with Eiji’s own; it sat heavy in his heart, and it filled his stomach, making him feel like he had swallowed warm honey.

There must have been a change in his expression because Ash was raising his eyebrows and smirking at him. “Did we just discover a kin –? “

“Don’t say it,” Eiji said, hastily putting a hand over Ash’s grinning mouth. Eiji’s face was burning, and he looked away. “But – yes.” He said, quietly, reluctantly.

Ash laughed. Eiji removed his hand and Ash dropped his head to the space between Eiji’s shoulder and neck, he spoke with his lips brushing Eiji’s skin. “You have the weirdest kinks.”

“Stop saying that!”

More laughter. “But you do!”

Eiji tried not to smile; Ash chuckled as he kissed the sensitive skin of Eiji’s neck. Eiji felt the vibrations of his laughter in his own body, he felt the joy in Ash as he ran his mouth, warm and wet, down Eiji’s neck. Eiji shivered.

When Ash lifted his head his eyes were dark, the brilliant green giving way to dark pupil. “What else do you like? Should I call you ‘Mr. Okumura?’”

“Stop talking.” He said and pulled Ash down, effectively silencing him, but not before he laughed again.

He never got tired of Ash. They had touched each other like this countless times before. Their bodies pressed together, hotly, sweetly, urgently, slowly, they had undressed completely, and they had pulled open only what was necessary when they were in too much of a rush to take anything off. But every time was wonderful, it was bright and good, it filled Eiji’s heart to bursting. And while there wasn’t the same rush to it as their first time, the familiarity didn’t diminish it; it enhanced it. He knew what Ash liked; the way Ash knew what Eiji liked. It was a heady feeling to know this – this intimacy was theirs, and theirs alone. No one else had ever touched either of them the way they did now, no one else ever would. And, no one else could possibly love Ash the way Eiji did, every day, in that moment, filling up not only his heart, but his head, his stomach, his whole body so the only thing he could do was give it back to Ash. To kiss the curve of his hip, touch the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, move his hand just so – and listen to the way Ash gasped, watch the way his body arced.

He never got tired of Ash.

Later, they lay together on the bed, the papers they had been discussing hastily put aside on one of the bedside tables. Eiji’s long hair was splayed out above his head on the pillow he lay on, Ash was on his side, leaning against one elbow and playing with Eiji’s long hair. Their breathing was almost back to normal, and Eiji’s body was rapidly cooling.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?” Eiji asked suddenly. It was the first thing either of them had said in a while.

Ash looked a little surprised, he glanced at the curl of dark hair he currently had wrapped around one of his long fingers.

“What brought this on?”

Eiji shrugged, “It’s just gotten so long.”

Ash unwound Eiji’s hair from his finger, and then gently combed his fingers through it. “I like it,” he said. “I like the way it is now, and I like it when it’s short.” His expression changed suddenly as a thought struck him, “But, maybe you should cut it, then you’d look like young innocent Eiji again,” he had a far off dreamy look in his eyes. “You were so cute, like a little lost rabbit.” Ash sighed, clearly remembering.

Eiji elbowed him. “I did not look like that.” He said firmly.

Ash grinned. “I think you did. It made me want to eat you up.”

“You just did. Twice.”

Ash laughed, delighted. He loved it when Eiji said things like that, which was a big part of why Eiji said them.

“Mm,” Ash agreed kissing him.

When Eiji finally pulled away, he moved to sit up. Ash got up too and collected their shattered clothing, handing Eiji’s back to him.

“So, about what we were taking about before – “ it was hard for Eiji to say it, it brought so much emotion to his heart it spilled over to his throat making it difficult to speak, he had to swallow first. “About getting – married, or at least the Japanese equivalent, it’s really okay with you?”

Ash pulled his shirt over his head. “It is.” He said. “If you’ll let me, I want to be part of your family.”

“Of _course_.” Eiji looked away blinking hard again. _No more tears_ , he scolded himself. When he could safely look back at Ash, he said, “Then we’ll fill them out, the forms, I mean. We could even do a sort of ceremony too.”

“I don’t know,” it was the first time Ash had looked reluctant. “You mean like a Shinto one? I don’t have any family that could be in it, or any ceremony like that, maybe it’s better not to do anything like that. Anyway, you said lots of couples just stick their forms in the mail and that’s it. That’s fine with me.”

“Well, when you make it sound so romantic like that.” Eiji put up his hand to forestall anything Ash might say before he went on. “I’m kidding. If that’s what you’d prefer...” He paused, then, “What about rings?”

Ash considered, and then blushed, very lightly. “Yeah.”

Eiji smiled, “Okay.”

 

 

_Present Day_

It was raining lightly. They went inside the post office together and mailed their forms. The marriage license form they had filled out and kept, Eiji’s mother had asked for a copy, which they had sent to her just last week.

When Eiji had asked him about this all those months ago Ash thought they were going to do it right away. But one day soon after Eiji had started to insist that they wait. He explained that spring weddings were best, that it was lucky, because it was more likely to rain, and that was a sign of prosperity. Ash was tempted to call him on his bullshit, since he could tell Eiji wasn’t telling him the truth, at least not completely, but instead he had just agreed. It didn’t really matter, and anyway, it would be easier to visit the shrine afterward like Eiji wanted.

There was an old Shinto shrine on the edge of the city proper where Eiji’s parents had gotten married, and after they had mailed their forms, that’s where they went. When Ash had first arrived in Japan, Eiji had taken him all over Izumo to go sight seeing. Eiji had taught him what to do when they went up to pray, _“Stand a little to the side, ring the bell, when the gods hear it, they’ll know you’ve come to pray_. _”_ They bowed twice, clapped four times, and then bowed again. They had gone to other shrines around Japan, and Ash knew that particular order and number of bows and claps was unique to this shrine, and when that was done, they stood silently together, made their offerings, and prayed.

Ash didn’t know if any of the gods were listening, but he felt like they had already done so much for him. Surely it was these gods that had sent Eiji to him, Ash’s own God had never been so kind to him, but these had put Eiji in his life, they must have. His appearance in Ash’s life was nothing short of miraculous.

So, Ash asked for nothing. He only thanked them, from the bottom of his heart, with every ounce of sincerity in him, he thanked them, and every force or being responsible for Eiji.

When they were done Eiji brought him over to buy an ema. _“You write your wish on them, and offer the ema to the gods.” Eiji had pointed to a long row of small wooden slates, with all kinds of writing and sometimes pictures on them._ Now Ash wrote, in his technically good and highly legible Japanese, and under it Eiji wrote out the English.

 

幸せ

(Happiness)

 

“What time is it?” Eiji asked as they were leaving the shrine.

“Just passed two,” Ash said, checking his watch. He ignored the looks he got, being so obviously foreign always earned him stares, but he thought the fact that he spoke in rather effortless Japanese always caught the attention of others too. Now Ash saw people glance in his direction and then away, obviously talking about him.

Eiji took his hand pulling his attention back. “We should hurry then, my parents are going to start calling us if we take any longer.”

Ash smiled, “Okay.”

They had arranged to have a late lunch with Eiji’s family after their shrine visit, and they walked over to the restaurant they had decided to meet at, which wasn’t very far from the shrine.

Walking in, Ash had exactly one second to take everything in before everyone turned toward them calling out their names and congratulations. Ash felt Eiji squeeze his hand and he looked down at him.

“You said you do not have any family,” Eiji said, looking a little hesitant, but still smiling, “but, that is not true. You have them, us.” Eiji tilted his head in the direction of the others. His brow was furrowed a little in concern. “I hope it is okay, I know you said you did not want anything, but I thought, maybe – “

Ash had noticed that when Eiji was anxious or nervous, he tended to drop conjunctions, as he was doing now. He registered the look of surprise in Eiji’s eyes in the moment right before he kissed him, simple and swift, not wanting to offend or embarrass, but unable to help himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the wolf whistles and cheers coming from the others at the kiss. “It’s more than okay. Thank you.” He said softly, and watched relief and warmth soften Eiji’s eyes.

“I’m glad.”

“ _Ash_!”

Ash didn’t even have time to brace himself before Shorter came crashing into him. He caught him in a strong embrace lifting him up off the floor.

Ash tried to be annoyed with him, but he couldn’t keep a straight face through his laughter. They clasped hands when Shorter put him down, and Ash turned when he heard Eiji exclaim. He had to do a double take.

“When the hell did you get so _tall_?” It came out in English; Ash was thoroughly taken aback.

Sing grinned, sheepish, but his chest puffed out with pride. Shorter went over to clap Sing on the back and stood beside him beaming, a proud older brother.

The next few minutes were a whirl of greetings, affectionate hugs, and congratulations. Max, Jessica, and Michael were there too, along with Ibe-san. None of the boys from Ash’s old gang were able to make it out, but they sent cards and a short video that he watched with Eiji.

They had rented out the little restaurant and decorated it with paper cranes, one thousand of them, Shorter informed him, and fresh flowers.

By the time they made their way to their seats, both Ash and Eiji managing to sit on one end at the head of the table, everyone was a little misty-eyed. Ash was deeply touched.

When Eiji’s father signaled, one of the waiters came by and brought a tray. There was a bottle of sake and several cups. Okumura-san took them, lining up three. He poured out one and handed it to Eiji who drank, and then passed the cup to Ash. Ash took it, meeting Eiji’s gaze as he did so, Eiji was smiling, shyly, knowing that Ash knew exactly what they were doing, what it meant. Okumura-san poured the next cup, this time handing it first to Ash who drank and then passed it to Eiji. They shared one more cup, which started with Eiji again, and then cups were passed to the rest of the guests sitting on either side of Ash and Eiji, their family, celebrating with them.

Once everyone had finished drinking Eiji’s parents stood, as if they had been waiting for this cue more waiters came by and handed everyone a class of champagne. The elder Okumuras took their own, and raised them in a toast.

“We are not priests nor are we in a shrine to perform a proper ceremony, but we hope the gods understand that we mean to honour and respect them, that we want only to include this young man,” he gestured to Ash, “into our family.”

“You will always have a place in our family, Ash. You love our son, no one who has seen you together can deny it, and more than that, you make him happy.” She was tearing up, but she held Ash’s gaze, “We are so grateful to you for bringing love into our son’s life. He is in your care now.” Here they both bowed and said together. “Please take care of him.”

Eiji was holding his hand while his parents spoke; they were both gripping hard, fighting back emotion. At some point they had leaned into each other as well, so their arms were pressed together from elbow to shoulder.

Ash cleared his throat, unsure of what to say even as he started to speak. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I don’t know what else to say except thank you, and I always be there for Eiji, for as long as he lets me.”

Around the table Ash noticed several of their guests surreptitiously dab at their eyes, except for Shorter, who let tears fall freely down his cheeks.

“Now,” Eiji’s father said sitting down again. “Let’s have eat together as a family too.”

Dinner was a noisy affair. Everyone had had sake and champagne on empty stomachs, and it while it wasn’t much, it was enough for some of them to be notably affected. Throughout dinner guests stood up to make their own speeches. Shorter’s was full of Ash’s antics as an adolescent, both he and Sing stood together to proclaim that Eiji and Ash were both lucky to have found each other, and to assure Eiji that he had a good man. Max and Jessica gave a toast too, Max began, and Jessica finished off when he got too choked up to keep going.

“We want you to know,” Max managed to say through the emotion seeming to form a lump in his throat, making his words come out a little choked. “You’re like a son to us.” At that the Okumuras took up more cups of sake and toasted the Lobos.

Even Sakura got up to say simply, “Welcome to the family, Ash. I’m glad you two found each other.” She made to sit down then paused and said pointedly to Eiji. “You’re welcome, by the way.” At his puzzled expression she added, “For the marriage charm, it obviously worked.”

It was wonderful, it was more than Ash could have asked or hoped for. There was so much love and warmth in one small space, there was an incredible sense of kinship, it was obvious everyone there was truly happy for them. Ash and Eiji held hands throughout most of it, gently squeezing and running their thumbs along the back of the other’s hands. They traded looks that the other read with absolute ease.

Even though he knew it was traditional, it still came as a surprise when Eiji’s father passed Eiji a red cloth bag with cards in it. “From everyone,” he explained, “a gift to the new couple.” They had also arranged favours for their guests too, which were handed out before everyone left.

“We’re in Japan for a few more days,” Max said when everyone was getting ready to leave. “We’ll see you again before we head back to America.”

“We’re here for another week,” Sing said, once Ash and Eiji had said their goodbyes to the Lobos. “But we’re leaving for Tokyo in a few days.”

“We’ll go with you.” Eiji said.

Ash looked at him in surprise. “We will?”

“Sure,” Eiji grinned at him. “We’ll figure something out at work. Besides, it sounds like an adventure.”

When they were finished saying all their goodbyes and thank yous, Ash and Eiji made their way back to their apartment. The rain had stopped, and when they went to the window they saw that even though the sky was still grey on one side, there was a rainbow shining through.

“This is probably too gay,” Ash said, looking at the rainbow, amused, “even for us.”

Eiji laughed, “Hold that thought.” And disappeared into their room. He came back a minute later and held out a small black velvet box. Ash looked at it, and then at Eiji, he was smiling.

He took the box and opened it. Inside were two black rings.

“Black?” When they had gone shopping for them, they had been looking at gold and silver ones. Then one day Eiji had come home and told Ash he had bought them, and not to worry about it anymore.

“It’s meteorite.” Eiji explained.

“ _Cool_.”

Eiji laughed. Ash took them out, and handed Eiji the slightly bigger one before taking Eiji’s left hand. He looked at him, Eiji’s brown eyes were soft and warm, his expression was full of gentle affection, and it made Ash’s heart overflow. Ash took a breath, he felt suddenly nervous. He carefully slid the ring onto Eiji’s fourth finger. Eiji did the same for him, his grip a little steadier, his gaze unwavering and sure.

Ash brushed back Eiji hair, he had cut it after all, and he did look again like the feisty young man who came into his life out of nowhere and changed everything, saved him. He titled Eiji’s face up, and kissed him.

It was like he was experiencing it in sweet slow motion, the moment drawn out, Ash’s world reduced to the beautiful man who kissed him back with equal adore. His husband.

When they drew apart Ash rested his forehead against Eiji’s.

“What now?” He asked.

Eiji smiled at him. “We keep doing what we’ve been doing. We stay together, forever.”

Ash smiled too. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A wholesome version of "daddy, pass the salt." Yes, I did it on purpose. And, if it's not obvious, I have such a thing for Ash being taken in by the Okumura family. I want him to have a big extended family with Eiji and just be happy :')))
> 
> This sort of fits into "my canon" for what I imagine to be Ash and Eiji's happily ever after. Even though I usually think of them back in the US, or maybe moved to another city in Japan. I kept them in Izumo purely to make it easier to write, not gonna lie. I also have no idea what they're doing there for jobs. But they're resourceful boys, I'm sure they figured out something.
> 
> Also, so much of their banter is shit I'm into. Guess who else had those exact same thoughts about Terrace House, that show is wild. Highly recommend. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](nightofviolet.tumblr.com) for more of my nonsense!


End file.
